1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the non-catalytic production of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and tertiary butyl alcohol from isobutane and oxygen in a vertical reactor. More particularly, this invention relates to the preparation of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and tertiary butyl alcohol from isobutane and oxygen in a vertical reactor by sparging a mixture of isobutane with oxygen to the bottom of the reactor, by charging a reaction mixture recycle stream to the reactor above the sparge point, by centrally charging a downwardly flowing stream of cooled fresh isobutane to the top of the reactor to induce central downflow of the fresh isobutane and annular upflow of the sparged mixture and the recycle stream, by withdrawing a liquid product stream adjacent the top of the reactor, by withdrawing a vapor product stream from the top of the reactor, by condensing entrained liquids in the vapor product, by recycling the condensed liquids and by recovering the liquid product stream.
2. Prior Art
It is known to non-catalytically react isobutane with oxygen in the liquid phase in order to provide a reaction product comprising a mixture of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide with tertiary butyl alcohol as illustrated, for example, by Winkler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461.
A plural stage process for the production of tertiary butyl alcohol from isobutane is disclosed in copending Sheu et al. U S patent application Ser. No. 08/288,842, filed Aug. 11, 1994, and entitled "Production of Tertiary Butyl Alcohol".
It is known to react isobutane with oxygen in the presence of a peroxidation catalyst in order to provide a reaction product comprising tertiary butyl alcohol and residual tertiary butyl hydroperoxide as shown, for example, by Grane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,999, Grane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,262 and Worrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,263.
It is known to prepare tertiary butyl alcohol by the catalyzed decomposition of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide as shown, for example, by Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,598.
It is known to purify tertiary butyl alcohol by the catalytic decomposition of residual quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide contained therein using a catalyst, as shown, for example, by Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,903, Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,122, and Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,480.
It is known to use tertiary butyl hydroperoxide prepared by the oxidation of isobutane, as a feedstock, together with propylene for an epoxidation reaction process wherein the propylene and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide are converted to propylene oxide and tertiary butyl alcohol as shown, for example, by Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,506 and Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,530.
It is known to use tertiary butyl alcohol obtained by the oxidation of isobutane as a feedstock, together with methanol as a feedstock, for an etherification reaction process wherein the tertiary butyl alcohol and methanol are reacted to form methyl tertiary butyl ether. See, for example, Kruse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,091.